Iron Queen: My Own Ending
by PRINCE-ASH'S-GIRL
Summary: Meghan and ASh get a different end than what happened in the book. Just a, maybe, one-shot fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a possible one-shot fanfic. If I get reviewers wanting more, I may write more chapters. I love this series but I hated that Meghan and Ash weren't able to stay together so I wrote another end. I hope you like it. **

"When will you come back?"

"I'm not sure but probably not for a while." I answered my mom.

Her lips trembled and I wanted to stay to make her happy but my heart longed for Faery. I smiled sadly and hugged her again. As I breathed in the sent of her my eyes watered.

When my mother finally released me she turned to the left and asked, "You'll keep her safe, won't you?"

"Yes," Ash replied and gave a slight bow of his head.

With the Winter prince at my side I was able to face Ethan. M y little brother was still frightened of Ash but came to hug me, tightly.

"Come back soon, Maggie."

"Okay," was all I could say without breaking down.

"Take care of her." My step-father ordered Ash.

Ash and I stepped out the door and walked to the woods and used our glamor to make us invisible. In the shadows Ash took hold of my hand and gave it a squeeze. His silent show of comfort made me smile at him.

We walked to a place in the woods where our horses stood, waiting. Gifts from my father, the Summer King, Oberon and of Mab, the Winter Queen. Both monarchs decided not to stand in the way of our "blasphemous relationship" any longer. We saved Nevernever from destruction, again, so overlooking our relationship, as well as lifting our exile, is a small price if you ask me.

The false king was after the iron power that was given to me by the last Iron King. The false king could not rule completely without the power so he sent his minons throught Nevernever and the mortal world to track and take me before him to surrender the power. At our last battle I fought against him while Ash fought his traitorous brother and Puck, my best friend, fought Ash's clone.

Some point in the battle I realized I could give the power to another, a fey worthy enough to bring peace. I chose Glitch, the rebel leader. Within the short time we fought side by side, I noticed he was a good man. Before I gave up the power I made him swear to make peace with the old-bloods and not to charge on Nevernever again. Since then there has been peace and contracts were made up between the courts on the borders of the Iron kingdom. Ash and I were present at the meetings, we were given back our places in the courts but as soon as everything was settled we left, to visit my family.

"So, what now?" I asked, both Ash and myself.

"Remember we agreed to take time off from the courts and be alone?" Ash raised his eyebrows and his lips twitched. "Maybe I could show you Nevernever, now?"

I remember the morning he asked me that, the morning before we won the war and stopped the false king. The morning after I went to his bed.

With a flush on my face I nodded. "Where to first?"

Ash thought for a moment and smiled at me, a beautiful sight whenever he allowed it.

"Would you like to learn how to hunt?" Ash asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, hell." I muttered.

Ash chuckled as he helped me onto my horse.

"You'll do fine," he said as he kissed the back of my hand. "Trust me."

That was the only encouragement I needed to follow him.

The Summer princess and the Winter prince rode into a trod, vanishing from the human world. From that day on the two were seen, riding through the wildwood, laughing and hunting together. When their child was born less than a year later Summer, Winter and the Iron kingdom celebrated. A permanent peace between the courts was born with the child and all fey turned their eyes to watch boy grow, for he was destined for greatness.

* * *

**Remember to review, if you want more or just let me know what you think.**

**-Dellisa**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry everyone, this is only a NOTE._

_I've been getting reviews about writing more to this story but I have a problem...I don't know what to name the son. I need to name Ash and Meghan's son before I can continue. If my readers would be so kind, leave me your ideas in the Reviews or Message me._

_I need a name before I can go on and maybe your ideas of how the story goes. I might need help on what he looks like as well. Should he have Ash's coloring and looks like Meghan and so on._

_Thank you to everyone for leaving great reviews! The sooner I get ideas the sooner you'll get another chapter. Hurry, hurry!_

_Thanks a ton,_

_Dellisa_

**That was my original plan for this fanfic but I have decided to leave my Iron Queen a one-shot. ****When I tried to develop a plot for Meghan and Ash's son, nothing came to mind. I feel like the entire fanfic will be ruined of I pursue this. Thanks to everyone who tried to help with the boys name and look. I'm sorry I can't use your ideas. **

**I'm currantly working on a part two of my VA: Rose and Adrian's Bliss that is taking time and cannot focus on Iron Queen. Maybe later on I might try again but for now I'm sorry to everyone who wanted this to continue. **

**-Dellisa**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Readers!

I am so very sorry that I have not updated in a while. I am a mother of two and a wife so it's been hard to find time to write. Now, there is something very important I have to get out...

I'm almost positive that I won't be writting anymore. I have hit a wall and have no way to get around it. So as of tonight, June twenty-eight, I am putting all my stories up for adoption.

2 Vampire Academy Fanfiction:

Rose and Adrian's Bliss (Complete, 13 Chapters)

Rose and Adrian's Bliss Part Two: Their Children (In-Progress, 7 Chapters)

2 Iron Fey Fanfiction:

Ash and Meghan's Hot Night (In-Progress, 6 Chapters)

Iron Queen: My Own Ending (One-shot but possible multi chapters)

So if anyone is a fan these series and my fanfictions I am willing to let you have it with my permission. Anyone interested PM me.

Again, I am sorry to everyone who loved my take on these books. There are too many of you to list but thanks to people who added me to their Favorite Story/Author, Story Alert and, of course, kisses to the beautiful people that wrote Reviews! I'll love you forever.


End file.
